Mending a Broken Heart
by xx.TEENAGEDREAM.xx
Summary: Nate hits me but i will live, but what if Nate goes to far. Will Shane be my night in shining armor? Or will Nate send me to R.I.P R&R focuses on teen abuse! Please reaad thanks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No i do not own anything from this movie yada yada yada!

Chapter 1: My fate is shakey

Mitchie's P.O.V

He yelled my name and i refused to reply. I locked myself in my bathroom, lucky for me that my parents were away other wise my life would be worse then it already is. He banged on my door telling me if i didnt come out that he would hit me again. I slowly walked to the door unlocked it and stepped away.

"You stupid bitch!" Nate glared at me. He raised his hand and struck me across the face.

"Please stop, i said i didnt mean to run away!" I was trying to plead my case but Nate wouldnt listen. This time he punched me. I felt my eye throb my heart was beating quickly and i wanted to run, but if i ran he would only grab me and hit me harder.

"Dont give me excuses..You think I care how you feel your the ugliest girlfriend i have ever had. Hmphh your just a worthless piece of shit and tommorow I want you to wear something decent and fix your hair or something...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR." Nate yelled. I slowly nodded my head and looked up at him. He smirked and walked downstairs and slammed the front dooe as he left. I lifted myself off the ground as I sobbed. He wasnt the Nate i fell in love with..He has changed. Now hes the Nate who finds it fun to abuse me mentally and physically. I walked out the bathroom and into my room, as i stood in front of the mirror i gasped at the large black eye that was forming. As I went to grab my make-up kit I felt my eye throb harshly. I slowly took out my make-up and covered it up, its the same thing I do for all of my scares, I cover them up. I ask myself all the time 'why dont you tell someone' 'why do you bottle it all up' well because that angry abusive man is the love of my life. The door bell rings and I pray its not him. 'yes!' I say to myself.

"Mitchie long time no see!" Shane exclaims as he pulls me into a hug.

"I saw you last night!" I giggled to myself as I let him inside.

"Why the crying, he didnt-" Shane pauses as he sees my black eye. 'ughh i forgot to cover it all up' I mentally yell at myself.

"No!, nothings wrong I slipped yesterday...you know me always a klutz." He only stares.

"I know what he does to you..I say the messages he sends you...why didnt you tell?" Shane speaks slowly. He looks deep into my eyes like he sees the pain.

"Shane..He...I-"I cant get out what im saying because i begin to sob. Shane pulls me towards him. I cling onto his shirt until I feel him move. We lock eyes until he bends over and kisses me.

How was that? Sorry i had to make Nate the bad guy! I needed there to be SMITCHIE! R&R thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the movie I wouldnt be on fanfiction

Chapter 2: I Smile a Little Brighter

A/N This chapter is longer than the other one so enjoy!

It has been three days since my kiss with Shane. I have been happy ever since. For one I was lucky Nate didnt find out because well my karma is really a bitch! But that didnt matter because Shane is coming over and I told him I wrote him a song. Of course its about him because I think im falling him. Yes I Mitchie am falling for that jerk. But I do love Nate...well I think I love Nate. Then suddenly the doorbell rings and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Mitchiekinners!" Shane exclaims smirking. Shane has called me that name since we were tweleve and he knows I hate it.

"Shut up and come inside." I playfully roll my eyes as he sits down on my couch." Hold on let me get my guitar and I will be right back!" I tell him happily. As I run upstairs and grab guitar my phone goes off. I see I have received a text. I click the open button and read it carefully.

_'Come over my house at eight I think you need to explain something to me!'___I read Nates message slowly and was on the verge of tears. 'You idoit he knows you kissed Shane, great going Mitchie' I thought to myself. I wasnt going to let ruin today no, today was my time and I headed downstairs.

"Well shes alive, what took you so long?" Shane asked curious.

"Nothing, I couldnt find my guitar" I hated lying to Shane but he already knew to much about Nate and I, and the last thing I need is Shane killing Nate.

"So im ready for that song!" Shane said with a wide grin. I nodded and begun to strum my guitar.

' You think im pretty, without any make-up on

You think im funny, when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down,down

Before you met me I was a wreck but things, were kinda heavy

But you brought me to life, now every february, youll be my valentine,valentine

Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You,Make Me feel like im livin' a teenage dream

The way you turn me on,I cant sleep

Lets run away and dont ever look back, dont ever look back

"Shane thats all im going to play, only because I have to go somewhere." I said as I saw the dispointment in his eyes.I have to admit I was a little sad to because there was so much more to the song.

"It was nice either way MItch, and im so happy its about me." Shane had a smirk on his face because he really did know it was about him.

"Whatever jerk let me walk you to the door!" He pouted playfully and I only laughed at him. He hugged me and whispered a quit 'thanks' and was gone. I went to me room put on a tank top and some jeans and left for Nates house. As I pulled up to his home I felt like Icouldnt breath. I was nervous..okay I was very nervous. I slowly rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps and then I saw him, and he was smiling a very happy smile.

"Come in dear." He said as he gestured with his hand. I was confused but I stepped in. "Whats wrong babe, huh bad day with Shane?" He asked as his smile disapeared. 'Shit he does know' I thought to myself.

"I-" I couldnt even get out my words because Nate pulled me hard up the stairs. He pushed me on his bed.

"Shh, MItch this may hurt but its your punishment." He said as he removed his purity ring. I tried to scream but all he did was slap me. Then it happened, I couldnt do anything because Nate was to strong. I wanted to wait to have sex, the last thing that crossed my mind was getting raped. After it was over he kissed my cheek and said 'goodnight' with a smirk on his face. I couldnt sleep I wait until he fell asleep and then untangled myself from his arms. I slowly went down stairs opened his front door and left. My phone went off as soon as I got home. I cried and cried because I was scared it was him. I was in pain my life was surely shattered I opened the message.

'_Hey Mitchiekins(;. I dont know if your awake but i was wondering if we could hang tommorow becuz well i wrote u a song..well text me back bye'_

_'Well hello jerk face(; and i would love to hang out with u tommorow, im kind of tired so goonight Shane' _I was happy Shane wrote me a song that I forgot of all the pain I have in my life and I finally knew Shane was the one I needed the most in my life. Before I could fall asleep I received one more message.

'_Sleep tight beautiful(:' _My heart fluttered inside my chest and I think I smiled even brighter.

Wow that was intense and awhh to the smithcie moment read and review and those lyrics which btw i most certainly do not own are "teenage dream" by katy perry.


End file.
